Goldilocks Meets the Big Bad Wolf
by Daughter of the Black
Summary: Buffy heads north east after becoming. She visits her family in stars hollow, where Jess just happens to be. Gilmore Girls x Buffy
1. First Meetings

Goldilocks Meets The Big Bad Wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Gilmore Girls

A/N: This is post S2, AND During Jess in Stars Hollow. Hehe, please enjoy.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Buffy stood up as the bus came to a halt, this was her last refuge. She kept her head down, and her posture relaxed as she moved through the streets. She knew exactly where her Aunt, and her cousin would be. She had heard them talk about their coffee addiction like it was a indi film marathon.

There was mention two Christmases back, about a Luke's diner, only it was a hardware store, or something along those lines. It didn't take long to find, it seemed that all the foot traffic was headed there.

The bell rang loudly when she pushed the door open, she winced as everyone turned to look at the stranger. Buffy looked around before spotting two familiar people near the window. She made her way purposefully towards them, ignoring the looks she was getting.

She cleared her throat and set her duffle down, "Aunt Lorelei, Rory."

All the noise seemed to stop, Lorelei looked up, "Buffy? Oh my goodness, what are you doing here?"

"I'm, can we maybe talk about that later. Just thought I'd visit on my way up north."

Rory bit back part of the squeal that erupted, "Buffy!"  
Buffy had to steady herself as her younger cousin threw herself into her arms, "So, got any coffee to spare? I haven't had any since the guy in Texas."

Lorelei grinned, "Was he wearing cowboy boots, did you get me a t-shirt that says 'Save a horse, Ride a Cowboy'?"

Buffy sat down on the extra chair, "No, but I did get an offer like that, and as soon as he asked, you popped into my head."

Both Gilmore girls laughed, "Hey, Luke! Come here, I want you to meet my niece!"

Luke groaned and came out of the kitchen, "Your niece, I thought you were an only child?"

"Nope, I have an older sister who lived with my grandmother in California. This is her daughter, Buffy!"

Luke sighed, one more of them, "Jess! Can you get the coffee over here, just leave them the pot."

A handsome young men came through the store room door, "Yeah, Uncle Luke, but if I don't come back, I want you to avenge me."

Luke rolled his eyes.

Jess set the pot down at the table and quirked an eyebrow at the blonde girl, "Who might we be?"

Buffy shook her head laughingly, "Not really interested, and just so you know, smoking will kill you."

Jess's jaw dropped, "How did you know I smoked?"

"I can still smell the smoke on your breath. Is it even legal for you to do that?"

Jess rolled his eyes and squared his shoulders, "Keep your nose to yourself, Goldilocks."

Buffy quirked an eyebrow in return, "Only one guy has ever had the balls to call me that, just so you know, I kicked the shit out of him for it."

Jess coughed and shifted his stance, "Right, anything else I can get you?"

Buffy smiled sweetly, "Yeah, learn my name, its Buffy. I'll be here awhile, so, uh, get used to me."

"Hot, delicious, and dangerous. I'm screwed," Jess muttered under his breath as he backed away.

Buffy turned back to her family, "So, how's life been?"

Rory was openmouthed, as was her mother.

The elder smiled evilly, "When did you learn to do that, and can you teach me?"

Rory just burst out laughing, and Luke who had heard the entire exchange was smiling at the counter as he wiped it down.

Buffy just stretched her arms above her head and relaxed, "Let's just say, a lot has changed since the Christmas Debacle of 1994."


	2. By Day Emily Gilmore, By Night

By Day Emily Gilmore, By Night…

By Day Emily Gilmore, By Night…

Disclaimer: I don't own, although any characters you don't recognize I do, especially the jackass in this story…I've been saving him up for a special day.

A/N: After many reviews begging to see what happened at the christmas debacle, I decided to sit down and right it out. Hope it satisfies. This is about two years before Buffy becomes the Slayer…1994.

"Lorelei," Emily Gilmore exclaimed, not happy that her Christmas party was not going by absolutely perfect.

"Yeah Mom," the woman in cowboy shorts and an inappropriate tee shirt asked innocently.

"I can't believe you, are you determined to disgrace your father and me? Go look at Buffy! She's behaving perfectly and she's much younger than you," Emily pointed to a small blonde girl wearing a green velour dress.

A small brunette girl walked over and tugged on Lorelei's hand, "Mom, can I go play with Buffy?"

Lorelei bit her cheek and made a sick face at her mother, "Yeah, in fact, why don't you show her your new book."

The girl ran off to bug her cousin, but before she could, Buffy was pulled from her seat by the DuGrey's eighteen year old son. It didn't matter that the California girl was only fifteen, at least not to him, and not exactly willing. Joshua was just that type of guy, want-take-have.

He pulled her onto the dance floor to most everyone's applause and danced with her to the slow violin music. Only his version of dancing meant subtly grinding something rather unwanted into her stomach. Buffy wasn't ignorant, she was the head cheerleader, popular with both the girls and the guys. She'd had older boyfriends, Tyler, and recently and kind of currently Jeffery, they had gotten her to do stuff, but she didn't know the jerk in front of her.

He leaned down and spoke, warm air tickling her ear unpleasantly, "I want to show you something outside."

"What?"

"The pond, they iced it over for tonight," his hand was edging lower and lower, luckily other couples were dancing as well keeping the scene from becoming center stage.

"I don't know, it's cold outside," Buffy tried to move away from him but his arm was locked tightly around her waist.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you warm," he started to pull her across the room towards the doors.

Standing at the buffet watching the scene unfold, Lorelei tapped her bedazzled, purple and lime green, cowboy boots on the wood floors.

Turning to her daughter, the woman smiled, "Rory, Sweetie, why don't you go distract your grandmother for me."

Rory bounced off with as much dignity as her 13 years could lend her. Her mother scoured the room quickly searching for her older sister Joyce and her sleep-around husband Hank. Bingo! Near the alcohol of course, good job with the parenting big sis! DuGrey and Buffy moved closer to where Lorelei was stationed, Buffy was too busy trying to escape to notice her aunt and DuGrey was too busy trying to get laid to bother with anyone around him.

When his back was to her, Lorelei spun and just about shouted at him, "Hey jerk, keep your grubby hands off my niece," that said she slammed a banana cream pie into the bastards face.

Suffice to say everyone was looking at the trio now, but Lorelei wasn't done, she always had to push it. She grabbed the handiest thing, a spoon full of whipped cream, pulled the front of his pants out and dumped the white cream into them.

Smirking, Lorelei asked sweetly, "Have an accident?"

The boy scowled and fled the room, leaving a hysterical Lorelei and a pissed off Emily to face off. Not giving her mother a chance, Lorelei grabbed another pie, "I'll do it did you see what he was doing? Say anything and I'll do it."

Buffy loved her Aunt Lorelei, Great-grandmum Trix always told her stories about the crazy brunette, but apparently the stories held nothing to the real thing. Emily opened her mouth an inch and was met with a key lime pie. Silence resounded, it was a moment where pins would be heard dropping and crickets would chirp. Emily wiped the green froth from her face and Lorelei reached out and swiped her finger across her mother's cheek before sucking on the digit.

"Not as good as last years," was all she could say.

Buffy couldn't help it, after the night she was having she cracked up, her aunt following seconds later.

Emily practically growled, "Up to your room Lorelei, both of you!"

Lorelei just laughed harder, "Uh-oh, we're in trouble, Buffy."

Pinching one of each of the giggling girl's ears, Emily dragged her daughter and granddaughter up the stairs.

Ears smarting, Buffy and Lorelei looked at each other as they were locked in the room. Buffy sighed, and then grinned widely, "What does she double as, a freaking nun?"

A new wave of mirth swept over the pair and only doubled at the frustrated groan from just outside the room

Please review, I am thinking about continuing this story, but I'd like to know if it is worth it. So let me know.


	3. A Choice

Smiling at Rory who had stolen her mother's coffee cup, Buffy took a swig from her own mug.

Grinning, her cousin stared at the slayer, "So you're going to stay? Did I know Aunt Joyce was sending you?"

Lorelei sat back in her chair and inhaled, "Yeah, Kid, I don't remember Joyce saying she was sending you to me."

"Well, I thought I might hang around here for a week before I head out," Buffy tried to avoid the inevitable.

Her aunt stared her down, "What's really up."

"She kicked me out back in May. I'm headed to New York, then maybe England, China, Africa. Who the hell knows," in all truth she planned on contacting the one person who knew she had no intentions of going back to her old life, Spike. He had given her an address in New York that he checked regularly, it seemed the slayer of slayers was getting a bit tired of playing second fiddle in Dru's books.

Shaking herself from her reverie, Buffy ignored the two pairs of eyes burning holes in her flesh, "What were you thinking, you trekked all the way across the country and your mother doesn't know where you are. Luke! Let me use the phone!"

A rather irritated voice sounded from the backroom, "No! You have a phone at home!"

Aunt Lorelei looked pissed off. Her face tight, Rory was just sitting there trying to take up as little space as possible. Luke walked towards the table, jaw set, "Would you keep it down, or I'll cut off the coffee."

Lorelei ignored him, "You're 17 for Christ's sake! You can't just go wandering around the country."

The plaid shirted man looked between them, "What the hell is going on here?"

Lorelei turned her glare on him, "Not now! Buffy, give me one good reason I shouldn't drag you home and call you're mother?"

The blonde girl looked down at her cup before setting it on the table and grabbing the handle of her bag, "Because I'm never going back, there's nothing you can do about it. You call Joyce-I'll be on another continent before she can do anything."

Biting her tongue, the older woman pushed her hands into her thighs, "Okay, let's take a step back. You have two choices her. One I call Joyce, or two you stay here-with a condition that you tell me why Joyce kicked you out."

Releasing the bag Buffy settled back into her chair, blocking out the man who stood a foot to her left, "One of my friends was killed, the principal told the cops I had done it. He hates me, I don't know why. I knew who killed her, and I god I should have been there to stop it but I wasn't-a woman on PCP. We had a lot that in Sunnydale. They go crazy and kill people. We stuck together, never going alone. I had to go see someone-an ex. She said she would be okay for an hour or two. Oh god."

Luke had gone slack, Rory's eyes were wide, and Lorelei just wanted to hold the girl that had grown up without her looking, "It'll be okay sweetie, what happened next."

Swallowing and wiping at still dry eyes she continued, "I went home, Joyce flipped saying that she should have kept me in the institution, that I was having a relapse. I only went home for supplies. I had to go be with my other friends she told me if I left, that I wasn't welcome to come back. What was I supposed to do, let more of my friends die? I was cleared of the charges, but I won't go back."

Leaning over, Lorelei wrapped her arms around the girl she thought of as a cross between sister and daughter, "Come on, let's get home. You look like you could use some sleep."

Luke couldn't help but sigh, "I'll get you three some doughnuts for the way home. And there will be Wong's for dinner."

Rory and Lorelei both looked at him, "We love you, Luke," they said in unison.

"Buffy choked on her laughter, "Huh, apparently they've gotten worse over the years."

Luke chuckled softly at the blonde, for all that seemed to have happened to her she seemed like a good kid, "I know what you mean. Luke Danes, I've been supplying those two with enough coffee to placate every Brazilian three times over."

That said he walked off, leaving Rory and Lorelei looking slightly incensed.

Rory half gasped and turned on Buffy, "Oh, I just realized that since I'm going to Chilton this year we won't get to go to school together!"

The three rose as Luke handed Lorelei a rather stuffed bag, presumably holding ample supplies of sugared snacks, "Oh, I nearly forgot about that. We'll need your transcripts. I guess I will have to call Joyce."

Buffy froze, "Uh. No, I've been thinking about just taking a GED test. No transcripts required."

"That'll take a lot of studying, and you have to be a dropout for at least a year," Lorelei told Buffy as they walked towards the house.

"So I'll spend this year studying and then come May I'll take the test and we'll go from there," Buffy was confident, she might not even stay that long anyway-anything to keep Joyce, Giles, everyone off her tail.

* * *

Yay. New Chapter. And yes, Spike will be in this Fic, it is Buffy Jess, mostly, but there will be little bits of Spuffy. Wes may show up as well. What do you think?


	4. Three of Them

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Gilmore Girls

A/N: This is post S2, AND During Jess in Stars Hollow. Hehe, please enjoy.

A/N2: Someone asked the ages of characters, Buffy 17, Rory 15, Lorelei 31(I think), Jess 17 nearly 18(we'll say he's a few months older than buffy.).

* * *

Lagging behind her daughter, Lorelei walked next to her niece as they walked up to the house. She couldn't help but smile as Rory practically defied gravity going up the stairs and unlocked the door. Swinging her arm around the shorter Buffy's shoulders she frowned.

"Sweetie, you can talk to me. I don't want you to shut me out or anything, whatever you say stays between us. Honestly Hun, something else happened you're not telling me because if it was just what you told me you wouldn't have run across the whole country."

The blonde slayer stiffened, "I-I can't."

Her head was cast down in shame, "You don't have to. Now come on, let's go see that daughter of mine before she eats all the food."

Buffy tried to smile, "Yeah."

As expected Rory was halfway through her donut, powdered sugar covering her lips, "What, it is sugary goodness."

Buffy laughed at her younger cousin, "Hey, what about the poor little Buffy?"

Rory scrunched her nose up, "Tough luck."

"I tried to be nice," stepping towards the taller girl Buffy poked her exposed side.

The brunette squeaked and jumped away from the bag of donuts.

Lorelei snorted happily and swooped down on a glazed donut, "Aha, all for me!"

Ten minutes later Buffy was sitting on top of the table, bag of donuts in her lap, the other two females laughing flaccidly on the floor. Chewing somewhat happily on the chocolate covered pastry, the Slayer hoped that Stars Hollow would be a good place for her. If she planned on staying she would have to contact Spike. Things being what they were, the Slayer and Master vampire had gotten on very well.

Buffy's suddenly somber mood weighed heavy in the air and nudged Lorelei to speak, "Alright, Kiddo, why don't you go see Lane. I want to talk to Buffy for a little while."

Rory would have argued, but her mom's face was set, "I'll be back in time for dinner."

Alone in the house, Lorelei sat down at the table and looked at her niece, "So, are you going to stay?"  
The tiny woman nodded, "Yeah."

There was an unsaid 'For now' tacked at the end that thickened the air in the room considerably.

"Do you need anything?"

"I need to tell someone where I am, write a letter. Get a disposable cell phone. That should be it," Buffy mentally checked a list.

Lorelei pushed her hair behind her ears, "Okay, I can run out and get one now, while you write your letter."

Standing and grabbing her keys the older woman almost didn't hear the younger girl speak, "Thank you, for everything. Things have been, bad, recently. To the point where I didn't know whether I was going to survive, to where I couldn't trust anyone, I couldn't breathe. Everyone expected me to have the answers, and…I was so lost. But they didn't see, they never saw."

Breathing off, and tears starting to form, Buffy hugged her knees to her chest and leaned into the hug her aunt wrapped her in.

"Everything will be okay, I promise," the older woman whispered as she held the girl who seemed more lost than Lorelei had ever been.

Time slipped past as Buffy sobbed unrepentantly into her Aunt's shoulder. Lorelei wouldn't ask questions, she wouldn't judge, she wouldn't send Buffy to an institution. Lorelei would protect the slayer. It was what a good mother and friend would do. Mother, Lorelei had been that to her, more of a mother than her older sister had ever been. That was truly saying something, Buffy didn't often get to see her favorite Aunt and Cousin, but when she did, life was good, fun. There was certainly no love lost between Lorelei and Joyce Gilmore.

Lorelei didn't complain that the table wasn't exactly the most comfortable object to lean on, or try to pull away. No, Lorelei didn't say anything, she just held the tiny blonde. How could she not. The way Buffy looked at her, eyes filled with unshed tears, it was how a 16 year-old Lorelei had looked in that waiting room.

At last Buffy pulled away, and smiled blearily, "Sorry."

Lorelei shook her head and tucked a loose lock of hair behind the girl's ear, "No, Sweetie, you needed that."

"I think so," Buffy nodded, "I haven't cried in so long, I just felt empty."

"It's okay. I'll run to the store and get the phone _and_ a pint or two of ice cream. Then when Rory gets home, the three of us wallow."

"Wallow," Buffy said the word, puckering her lips at the end, "Sounds yummy."

"It is. Ooh, I'll get a movie too. Preference?"

Buffy smiled and wiped her eyes, "Colin Firth."

Lorelei did a little eyebrow waggle before a snort of laughter escaped, "P&P?"

"Rory's clearly getting to us…we should stage a revolution."

"Oh-ho-ho, My Dear Miss Elizabeth I should think I can make a stop at Patti's on the way home. Be ready for some fun."

The brunette was dancing out the door before Buffy could even whimper in fear. Yes indeed, The Big Bad Slayer could face down thousand year-old vamps, but she'd turn tail the moment that special twinkle found its way into her Aunt Lorelei's eyes.

Shaking her head, Buffy hopped off the table and started rooting around the kitchen for pen and paper. Settling in to inform Spike where she was. It had been nearly three months since she had seen the familiar bleach blonde man. She couldn't tell anyone else details about her trip, like the man who had propositioned her had been 27 and a lawyer slash cowboy, or about the granlox demon who had tried to poison her with hot pink goop.

* * *

Ach, i do intend to finish this story, i am just a horrible human being. I tend to get distracted by new ideas and then my brain goes caput. Ah well, review, always like to hear from you guys!


	5. A Gilmore Thing

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Gilmore Girls

A/N: hmm, a little bit of a quick look at life with the girls. I have not abandoned this story, I've just been writing other things lately. Blame my muse—I actually have a lot of ideas for this story…they just don't get done.

* * *

"Ow," Lorelai groaned, "Remind me what insanity made me come up with this?"

Buffy giggled softly as she quickly pushed her needle through the cloth and back up again.

"We're freaking Rory out?"

"Oh, yeah. Ooh, so how does my lace look," the older woman pushed her chest out to indicate the lace tucker that was barely visible.

"Entirely scandalous. How's your finger?"

Lorelai sucked on the injured digit and pouted, "I'm fine. This is why I like sewing machines. Me and needles are not friends." Buffy's aunt leaned over to look at her cloth, "What the hell, how do you do that?"

Buffy smiled as she looked at the stitching she'd done. The beginnings of a crescent moon hidden by clouds.

"Home-ec in eighth grade we did samplers nearly everyday," Buffy groaned.

In truth that class had come in handy only a year later. Being called as the slayer tended to have a need for the know how in sewing. Both with wounds and ripped clothing.

"I don't care if you took twenty home-ec classes. Nobody gets that good that fast!"

Buffy blushed, "Alright, I dabbled with making my own clothing after _that_ Christmas."

"Ah-ha," Lorelai smirked triumphantly. "Where is that child of mine?"

"Lying in a ditch somewhere," Buffy asked casually as she went back to her stitchery.

"Meh," Lorelai shrugged as she poked her fabric with the offending needle. "Then we can go clubbing!"

Buffy shook her head, "Nope, we'd be in Texas meeting cowboys!"

Lorelai moaned a little before wiping her chin off, "Drool."

Buffy froze and her ears pricked up, "Shh, I think I hear Rory."

That was all the time the pair needed to return to prim and proper ladies.

The front door opened, "Mom, Buffy, I'm home!"

"We're in the sitting room," Lorelai called attempting to hold the British accent.

Rory shed her coat and backpack as one, letting them fall to the floor with a thump.

"Mom, what are—oh my god," Rory stared openly.

Buffy and Lorelai rose simultaneously and curtsied elegantly—well, Buffy did, Lorelai attempted one but shook her head at her muscles protest.

"Screw it, why can't chicks just bow?"

Buffy gasped, "That would be indecent."

"Oh yeah, little Ms. Propriety over here," Lorelai snorted as she flopped onto the couch.

Rory licked her lips slowly, "So does one of you want to explain why there's a pair of women on the couch dressed like they just walked out of 1820?"

"1812," Buffy and Lorelai corrected.

"Well," Lorelai continued at her daughters confusion, "Tonight, we're cheering up Buffy. You're dress is in your room, shoo. And when you come back, you should have the manners of a lady."

Rory rolled her eyes but walked down the hall to her room, "Wait, but how am I supposed to eat _and_ act like a lady?"

Buffy twitched her nose, "Good question."

"It is," Lorelai frowned. "Let's ask my mother, she would know."

"No," Rory and Buffy exclaimed.

Lorelai stuck her tongue out and rubbed her stomach, "Ruin all my fun, oh, let's ask Luke!"

Rory nodded, "I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." She closed her door with a sharp thud.

Buffy nodded as she sat back down, careful to cross her ankles, "It's not a bad idea. Well, okay, it's not a good idea, but there could be worse."

"Here, here." Lorelai cried with a tired grin.

What could she say, being a lady was hard.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Lorelai moaned, "But Darcy is sex on a stick. I mean look at his ass. How does he not expect Caroline to be tripping over herself to get to him?"

Buffy shrugged, "Maybe's he's still at that awkward phase."

Rory slapped her hands over her ears, "Shut up, don't ruin this for me."

"Aww, Ror," Buffy laid her head on her cousin's shoulder. "I promise, you'll find your Darcy…in like 30 years," she finished after a look from Lorelai.

A heavy knock on the door cut off Rory's protests.

Lorelai jumped up from the couch, "Food's here!"

Buffy and Rory followed her to the door, if only to stop her from eating all the food before they could get any.

The door opened to reveal Luke laden with bags from Doose's Market. All three girls descended on Luke, snatching the bags and some clothing as they went.

"If you're done mobbing Luke, I'm getting a little tired of playing pack mule," a voice groaned.

Lorelai's lip twitched into a smirk, "Well at least you found something you're good at, Jess."

Between Rory and her mother they managed to take the huge box of food from the pack mule. Luke rubbed his head for a moment before smoothing his baseball cap back on. Buffy patted his arm consolingly. Luke was always second to the food, maybe even third if there was coffee involved.

Buffy pulled Luke into the house, Jess followed, but Buffy ignored him.

"So why'd you bring the third wheel," She asked with a bright smile as she watched Lorelai and Rory dig through their new food supplies.

Luke sighed and crossed his arms but smiled at the younger woman, "I figured I'd need help if you eat half as much as those two do."

Buffy bit her lip, "Actually, I eat twice as much."

"Fatty," Jess snickered.

"Hey," Buffy glared at him.

"Ow," Jess exclaimed when Luke's hand connected with the back of his skull.

"My hero," Buffy sighed laying the back of her hand on her forehead.

Luke leaned down and frowned, "So what's up the outfits?"

"Ah, yeah, we were trying to freak Rory out," Buffy trailed off.

"Say no more, no really, no more," Luke shook the confusion off. It was just one of those Gilmore things.

* * *

The television screen was black, and the lamps were glowing faintly. The table was covered in half empty cartons of Chinese food and empty bags of candy. Three period costumes were draped over the stair rail.

The only noise came from the gentle breathing of the three women snuggled up on the couch. Lorelai's arms were wrapped around Buffy, and Rory's head was pillowed on Buffy's lap. Lorelai stirred lightly, her hand brushing her niece's hair behind her ear. She smiled blearily, Buffy looked so peaceful. It gave Lorelai hope. Readjusting the blanket, Lorelai sighed happily and whispered goodnight to her two girls.

* * *

Reviews, please, please.


	6. Walkin' Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Buffy the Vampire Slayer they belong to their respective creators.

A/N: Urm, thanks for the outpouring of support. My muse decided to behave a bit today, so here we go…humbug!

* * *

Saturday had come and gone with Rory's panicked questions about Friday Night Dinner—the requirement for the funds for Chilton. Lorelai had eased her fear with practiced simplicity. Buffy had spent much of the day helping the pair erect a makeshift room. All it really happened to be was hooks on the ceiling and two sheets that squared off the far corner of the living room. It wasn't the Hilton, or even the Independence Inn, but it was better than Buffy could hope for.

That was where Buffy woke Sunday morning, Light pouring in from two sides, lying on an old futon from one of Lorelai's 'phases'. Sitting up the slayer could hear Rory tripping over stacks of books and clothing in her room. Upstairs, Lorelai was singing _'Walk Like An Egyptian'_ off-key and loudly.

Halfway through her morning meditation, Rory stuck her head between the sheets of her room.

"Coffee," she asked too cheerfully.

Buffy's eyes narrowed, "Have you already had coffee this morning?"

Rory shook her head quickly, "No, yeah. I had one coffee bean I found by its lonesome in the cabinet."

Buffy sighed and made a shooing motion, "I'll meet you outside in ten minutes."

It took Buffy less than ten minutes to jump in the shower, soap up and down, throw on a halter top and jeans, and still have time to shove her feet in boots and tuck her hair into a bun. To say Rory was impressed was understating it. Begging her to teach her, might have covered it.

They walked arm in arm down the streets, Rory pointing out some of the main parts of town. Sookie's house, Jojo's—which she was to avoid at all costs, and the infamous Le Chat Club.

It was as Rory led her through the park, which was quite close to the bus stop she had arrived from just a few days previously, that Buffy saw it. It being Rory's general incivility. And it was written once a very long time past, by a woman who spoke more eloquently than Buffy knew how, that general incivility was the essence of love. Rory had simply stopped walking, to gaze stupidly at a group of boys tossing about a football.

Pacing back to her cousin, Buffy leant her chin atop Rory's shoulder, "So, which one are you ogling?"

"What," Rory started. "I'm not ogling. I just remembered that I have to go to see…Lane."

"Right," Buffy nodded along indulgently. "Come on."

Rory didn't have the time to grab at Buffy's hand, so as to pull her back from her set course. Instead, Buffy was sauntering along the grass, drawing nearer and nearer to the group, to Dean. Biting back the urge to call for Buffy, Rory doubled her step to catch the other girl.

Timing it to the second, Buffy jumped and snatched the football from the air. Dragging all eyes to her, tossing the ball from hand to hand, Buffy stalked flirtatiously through the tightening throng, Rory trailing behind her.

One of the boys smiled and started towards the slayer, "Hi, I'm Jake, and you would be?"

Buffy licked her lips and cocked her hip, "Buffy."

Of course eyebrow's quirked in question of her name. It happened everywhere she went.

Jake's tongue flitted out to whet his lip, "You seem to have a pretty good handle on the ball."

"Used to be a cheerleader," Buffy flirted right back.

Behind her another of the males spoke, the smile in his voice evident, "Hey, Rory."

Just as his smile was evident, so was her blush, "Oh, um, hi, Dean."

"How are you," he asked.

"Good, what about you? How's your game?"

Dean chuckled, "It's getting better by the second."

Rory blushed, "Oh, sorry about that."

Rory was fidgeting and staring intently at the grass. Dean was studying her in a way that betrayed more than curiosity on his part. Buffy was playing a part she knew so well, the blonde, with little care but for boys. And aplenty there were of them.

At last when the conversation behind her began to crack under pressure, Buffy smiled coyly and slithered past the group of boys, football still in hand. Rory bid Dean a hasty goodbye and followed Buffy.

The slayer could feel their eyes upon her, she turned to Rory, "Let them watch."

"Watch what," the younger girl questioned.

"Us walk away," Buffy answered succinctly.

When they reached the street, Buffy turned and whistled sharply, two fingers in her mouth.

"Go long," she called brightly. So saying, she drew her arm back and flung the football forth. Being the slayer gave her ease and naturalness when it counted, throwing a football and slaying the evil nasties of the world wasn't all that similar, but the mechanics were the same.

Buffy didn't need to watch the ensuing awe to know what had happened. Instead she hooked her arm around Rory's and leaned into the girl.

"Coffee," she tried for innocent.

Rory was silent, her emotions bouncing between angry and ecstatic.

"So that was Dean," Buffy tried again. "Cute I suppose, but a bit too, oh I don't know, Boy Scout, for me."

The gasp of outrage was right on time, Buffy smirked, boy was she right about those two.

* * *

Lorelai came skidding into the diner wearing her hot pink go-go boots and pale pink, paisley mini-dress. Luke just about dropped the coffee pot. Jess _did_ drop his half-eaten donut.

"Good God," Jess exclaimed quietly, though Buffy heard him.

Luke shook his head before turning to Buffy and Rory, "I'm going to go upstairs, and when I come back, I trust you two will have removed that from the premises."

True to his word, Luke slapped the towel and order pad onto the counter and double-timed it up the steps. Buffy looked at her aunt appraisingly. The outfit wasn't horrible, okay maybe it was bordering on dated, retro, never-got-out-of-the-crypt, vampire horrible.

Rory was staring in wonder, "I thought I threw that out last year."

"You knew about this," Buffy asked her incredulously as she poured herself another cup of pitch black coffee.

"It was a Halloween costume from four years ago. Until she found it last year around Christmas and it became her favorite 'holiday outfit'. I swear I threw that out."

Buffy shook her head, "I'm pretty good with fire, if you can get it later, I can ensure _this_ doesn't happen again," Buffy offered.

"Deal," Rory agreed readily turning back to her eggs.

Jess walked past the table, "Pyro much?"

Buffy winked fierily, "Can't handle the heat?"

"I don't want to know what's going do I," Lorelai asked her daughter as she sat down at the table.

Rory shook her head.

"I can handle the heat," Jess retorted.

Buffy cocked her head to the side and looked him up and down, "Nah."

Sniffing she turned back to her coffee and started to chat animatedly with her family.

"Anyway," Lorelai giggled excitedly, "I ran into Kirk on the way here, and he heard that there was someone new in town. I hope you're ready for Kirk's Town Tour!"

Something tapped Buffy's shoulder, it was a cylinder, she took it and glanced backwards to see Jess.

"Pepper spray? Why would I need this, and more importantly, why do you have it so handy?"

Jess' head tilted from side to side, almost like he was trying to figure out what to say, "Let's go with Kirk being a little handsy at times. Groundhogs," he finished in the same monotonous voice.

"Huh," Buffy muttered. "And on that note…"

* * *

Bwhaha—herm, just a note, Jess Buffy action will not be right away—but there will be plenty of tension mwhaha. Seriously—no Jess Buffy kissage until late in the story maybe earlier if you're good.


	7. Seriously

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Gilmore Girls they belong to their respective creators.

A/N: Hmm, just to be clear, this does veer au from the episodes—there was no pre-chilton first dinner. Mwahaha.

* * *

Buffy walked into the house only to be met with screaming. She'd only stepped out for a short jog and coffee for Lorelai and Rory. Today was Rory's first day.

"Seven ten," Buffy heard Rory exclaim.

A door closed and opened before slamming shut after more yelling. Buffy sipped her coffee. After three minutes, Lorelai came jogging down the stairs, her outfit more than enough to make Buffy cringe. A pink tied-dye t-shirt, ridiculously tight blue-jean shorts, and cruddy cowboy boots, Lorelai looked just as offended about her outfit.

In the rush out the door Buffy was entirely ignored. Until she stuck one arm out.

"You look like you could use this," she murmured softly. "I'll pick up your laundry, and have it here for you. And if you need a cover story for that outfit—say you have a themed party you have to get to at the inn."

Lorelai moaned, "You're a god."

Rory took her cup of coffee before correcting her mother, "Goddess."

Buffy smiled and sighed, "It's a curse I have to live with. Now go!"

And they went.

* * *

"You know, this is your third cup," Luke told Buffy.

She shrugged and readjusted the laundry on the stool next to her. Luke just kept frowning at her over the counter.

"You had one this morning, one to go, and then this," Luke continued. "Please, let me make you something, anything else. Hot chocolate, lemonade, tea."

Buffy scowled, "My coffee."

Her arm went protectively in front of her cup. Luke rolled his eyes.

"What if I lace you're next cup of coffee with strychnine?"

"Then I'd be in heaven before I go to hell," Buffy smirked.

"You," Luke snorted, "You're a huge badass."

"Totally," Buffy nodded her head before taking a gulp of her coffee. "I'm jail bait."

"Jail bird," Luke corrected.

Buffy licked her lips and winked, "That too."

Luke's mouth snapped closed and he shook his head, "I'll leave the pot."

Buffy laughed to herself, "So where's Jess?"

Luke rolled his neck, "At school, supposedly. Although, knowing my luck, he's behind it smoking."

The diner was empty. It wasn't yet time for the lunch rush, or the mid-morning coffee boost. It was just Buffy and Luke in the dining room, Ceaser had gone out to get fruit from the fruit guy.

"I knew a girl like that, Sheila," Buffy agreed pouring herself more coffee.

Luke moved around the counter and sat down beside Buffy, "Yeah? How'd she turn out?'

"Dead."

"Well at least I know the worst case scenario," he nudged Buffy. "In fact, it doesn't really seem like such a bad scenario."

Buffy smirked and gently kicked his leg, "Well aren't we just Bonnie and Clyde. Though I call Bonnie."

"Then call me Clyde," Luke grinned and topped off Buffy's mug.

"But seriously," Buffy told Luke, "At least Jess hasn't stabbed a horticulture teacher with pruning shears, he hasn't, _has_ he?"

"Okay, now I'm feeling better about my parenting skills," Luke snickered. "Pruning shears, really?"

"Yeah. Mm, I've got to go," Buffy checked her watch before gathering up Lorelai's laundry and headed out the door. "And Clyde, I'll take you up on that tea next time."

Luke waved his hand dismissively, but he was smiling. At least someone in the damned town got his humor.

* * *

Lorelai stamped into the house, "My mother was there!"

"What," Buffy stammered. "At Chilton, with you, and Rory?"

"Yes and then I just found out that there were a couple of idiots outside trying to install a DSL line," Lorelai whimpered and flopped down onto the couch.

"Sorry, I must have been sleeping," Buffy dropped her head onto her aunt's shoulder. "You're flippy blue suit is in your room. Tell me you didn't go to Luke's like that."

"No," Lorelai sighed. "I couldn't take any more shame. Besides, if I pout, Sookie will give me coffee."

"That's the spirit. So, go get your behind dressed," Buffy ordered with a little fist pump.

Lorelai jumped up off the couch, and clapped her hands with a plastic smile, "Okay!"

* * *

"Buffy, this is Michel Gerard, my second in command. And yes, we've tried to get the stick out of his butt, they say it's inoperable," Lorelai said with a little sniff.

Michel scowled a little deeper, "At least your niece is sweet, unlike you, you bitter prune."

Lorelai's nose wrinkled up, "You just met her!"

"Yes," Michel smirked, "But I already like her."

"Fine, Buffy, I leave you in Michel's semi-capable, and scaly hands," Lorelai huffed and stomped into the kitchen.

Michel looped his arm with Buffy's, "Do you do yoga?"

Buffy looked up at the Frenchman, "I know my way around a vrschikasana pose."

"Jealous," Michel pouted. "Lorelai mentioned in a rant on my answering machine that you might like to help out with the yoga class here at the inn. The teacher, Eric, is ridiculously flexible, I hate him."

"Fair enough," Buffy shrugged. "So what else could I do here at the inn?"

"Well," Michel thought. "We have nature hikes, and horseback riding, we have picnics and best of all, a masseuse."

"Masseuse," Buffy smiled and allowed Michel to lead her behind the desk and onto 'his' chair.

"Masseuse," Michel confirmed. "Why don't I get Eric. I'm sure he could use help with the next class, it is man heavy."

Before Buffy could interject anything, Michel was on the phone, "Yes, Eric. I have an assistant for you at the front desk. She's absolutely darling, and flexible to boot. Alright, bye-bye."

"I must go check on Lorelai and be sure she hasn't fallen into the toilet," Michel smirked before air kissing Buffy's cheek.

After a moment of loneliness, Buffy's phone started to vibrate. Only three people had the number, Lorelai, Rory, and Spike. It was unlikely to be Spike, he probably wouldn't call for a day or so more.

"Rory?"

"How did you know," her cousin asked.

Buffy smirked to herself, "I'm psychic."

It wasn't a lie. Not really.

"Right."

"What's wrong, new girl blues?"

"I hate this place. Everyone is all 'I'm better than you' and I broke this one girls project and she won't let me help and I hate it here."

"Hey, I know what it's like to be the new girl. Everyone wants to know about you. Well guess what, don't care what they say. They don't know anything about you, you are kickass. The end."

"Yeah, but what they don't like me."

"Rory, listen to me, you don't need any of them to like you. I like you, Lane likes you, and Dean _likes_ you. What more do you need?"

"Right, okay I have to go, thanks," Rory muttered.

"No problemo."

Buffy snapped the phone shut with a smile. Life was looking up. And it only got better when string bean Eric walked up to the desk. Smothering the snicker at the lanky ma Buffy stuck her hand out.

"I'm Buffy."

"Eric, so do you know much about yoga, I'm very advanced so don't feel intimidated."

Buffy frowned sweetly, "I've only been doing yoga for a year or so."

"Great, well class is about to start so we should head over and then there are two after that. I'm sure with my help you'll do fine," Eric smirked.

Buffy wanted to gag. No wonder Michel hated Eric.

* * *

Balancing precariously on her hips bones, Buffy arched her back, grabbed her knees and brought her feet to rest at the back of her head. The mat was cold beneath her stomach, but Buffy was oblivious to the goose flesh erupting along her tummy, the eyes on her, and the cat calls. Taking a slow, deep breath, Buffy relaxed her body. Allowing one muscle at a time to return to its normal position, once she was laying flat on the ground, Buffy swung her left leg around the ground until it was in front of her. She sat up, still in the splits and opened her eyes.

"That's hot," Somebody behind Buffy muttered.

There was the sound of flesh hitting flesh, "That's my niece you're talking about."

"Sorry Lorelai," the unidentified man apologized before retreating.

"Alright, c'mon Buffy, I have to go pick up Rory. I'm dropping you at the diner in case my mother decides to ambush me again."

Buffy popped to her feet and followed her still babbling aunt.

"Right, so I drove all the way to her freaking salon to tell her that she can't buy my kid all this stuff she doesn't need!"

"Pride," Buffy told her. Lorelai kept talking.

"And it's not like I hate her, I just have to take care of my kid and I don't need her help."

"More pride with a dash of self preservation."

"You get it right," Lorelai took a deep breath as the pair climbed into the jeep.

"I suppose. Rory is your daughter, and she's your responsibility. You'd do anything for her, which is more than a lot mothers would. By doing what you had to for Rory, doesn't make you any less of a great mother," Buffy glanced down at her hands.

Lorelai winced, "Aw, I'm sorry kiddo. I didn't mean to unload on you, Sweetheart."

Buffy shook it off as Lorelai pulled into town, "Rory called me earlier, school was hard for her, give her a hug for me?"

"Yeah," Lorelai grinned reaching over and smoothing Buffy's hair down. "So Friday night dinner, are you ready? 'Cause I'm really not looking forward to it."

"Oh yeah, I don't think grandma's forgiven us for the last time we were allowed to be in the same room together."

Lorelai snickered, "Yeah. But I'm sure grandpa will be delighted to see you, you always were his favorite."

Buffy snorted, "I must have interpreted his scowl wrong then."

Lorelai pulled to a stop in front of Luke's, it was still quiet. School was still in session and most people were working.

Buffy jumped out, "Chin up, we have a whole week to figure a way out of it. I'm thinking murder suicide—or we could use our cells in the diner for as long as possible until he kills us."

"Deal," Lorelai traded a conspiratorially grin with Buffy.

* * *

"Back again," Luke exclaimed.

"You know," Buffy frowned as she plopped down on a barstool, "When you say it like that, I feel like you don't love me anymore."

"Aw, shut up," Luke rolled his eyes and set a cup down in front of her. "Cinnamon Apple tea, great for an afternoon slowdown, which I suspect you seriously need."

"And I seriously suspect that you're not as uptight as you seem—I bet under all that flannel there's a…"

Luke nodded as she trailed off, "Drink your tea."

"Sir, yes Sir."

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews, can't wait to see what you guys think. Bwahaha—is it bad when half your thoughts are evil laughter?


	8. Must Be Fate?

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Gilmore Girls they belong to their respective creators.

A/N: So, thanks for all the reviews! My muse has been on speed or something because he just won't leave me alone.

* * *

"Why does Luke have to like you so much," Lorelai whined.

Rory frowned, "Clearly we haven't done enough to bias him against anybody even related to our gene pool. Maybe you should have given him a wet willy, Mom."

"Maybe I'm just likable. Do they know I'm coming?"

Lorelai shrugged, "No."

"Evil," Buffy hissed. "You planned this, this totally takes the heat off you!"

Lorelai attempted to avoid the subject, "Why did Luke call you Bonnie at lunch—and give you tea?"

"Inside joke," Buffy smiled sweetly.

Rory rolled her eyes as she stood between the pair.

Lorelai pouted, "I want to be on the inside, tell me! Rory, do you know, tell Mommy, Sweetie."

"What," Rory asked. "I go to school, you spend more time with Buffy than I do. She goes to work with you! And how has Michel not killed her or you?"

Lorelai frowned, "I don't know. I guess that's just another mystery of the universe."

There was silence on the porch.

"So, should we knock," Lorelai asked hesitantly.

No one spoke. So Lorelai reached forward and did the dirty deed.

"Lorelai, Rory, so nice to see you—Buffy?"

Emily stood in the doorway in a rare state of discomposure.

"I didn't know you were coming," Emily spoke slowly, like she was downright confused.

"Spur of the moment thing," Buffy tried for a smile.

Emily nodded, "Well come in you three, I'll have the maid set another place." She turned to leave but paused, "Oh, and Rory, I want to hear all about Chilton."

"Of course, Grandma," Rory smiled tightly.

Marching forward, the threesome stepped into the sitting room, Richard was studying his newspaper.

"Rory, Lorelai," he folded his paper down. "Buffy, Emily did not tell me you would be here."

"That, Richard, is because I didn't know," Emily spoke dryly.

Richard smiled broadly, "Well, sit, sit. You're grandmother wants to hear all about Chilton, Rory."

Lorelai and Emily sat across from Rory and Richard, Buffy settled herself in one of the chairs closest to Lorelai. Buffy focused on the champagne flute that Emily had forced into her hand, the group chattered amicably—well mostly—for a few moments before anything was said of her own presence.

Richard set his paper on the arm of the sofa and rose, "Buffy with me."

He moved with a quickness not usually seen from him. They walked in silence to the garden where Richard set to fiddling with the shrubbery.

"How did you come to be here," he asked.

Buffy stiffened her spine, it was a gamble, "Mom kicked me out."

"Why?"

"Someone close to me died, I thought of her as my sister. I was going to go be with my friends, to comfort them, mom told me I couldn't. She told me that if I left the house, I couldn't come back," Buffy kept her voice even.

Richard snapped a flower off a branch and brought it to his nose, "And you left?"

"I had to, it was what right. I needed to say goodbye to Kendra," Buffy sniffed as a tear escaped her control. "We were already drifting apart, she, I think she blamed me for the divorce."

It was a partial fib.

"And so you left home, how long ago?"

Buffy frowned for a moment, "It was mid-may."

Richard's brow wrinkled in concentration, "Nearly four months on your own. You're so much like Lorelai, you aren't pregnant, are you?"

His question made Buffy giggle wetly, "No, not pregnant. And I don't think it's so bad to be like Aunt Lorelai, she's a survivor."

"Yes," Richard replied in a subdued tone. "Still, it was foolish of you to leave home alone, you could have called."

"I wasn't in a good place, and I left home pretty fast, just a duffle bag and some cash. I couldn't remember he number, so I just headed east. Aunt Lorelai threatened to send me home, I can't go back. I'm not that girl anymore."

"Joyce was always more like your grandmother than Lorelai, I remember it always being her way or no way—made Lorelai look like an angel at times."

Buffy clenched her fists, "Yeah, she's still like that. She never believed anything I said."

Richard nodded, "What about your schooling?"

"I'm going to study independently and earn my GED," Buffy told her grandfather.

"Why not go back to school, Chilton could always use another Gilmore," Richard spoke slowly.

"I don't think it's the right place for me, I need to do it on my own. Besides, I'd need my transcripts, and then mom would find out where I am, which I don't want."

"Very well," Richard drew Buffy into a small hug. "If you need anything, you ask me. I don't care if it's a car or a library card—which will be the first thing we get you. For Stars Hollow I assume, and of course you'll be tricked into coming to these dinners just like I am."

Buffy snickered, "Yeah."

* * *

Dinner had been half disastrous. Rory had been happy enough to expound on anything and everything Chilton. Emily and Richard had been happy to listen. Lorelai had taken pleasure in spiting her mother, and Emily and frowned disapprovingly at Buffy for minutes on end. Of course all 'good' things must come to an end. And it came, with a screaming match in the kitchen and Rory finding out exactly what the cost of her education was.

Richard was snoring lightly. Rory near tears. Buffy shook her head and took the roll of Lorelai's plate only to launch it gently across the table at Rory. It smacked the center of her forehead and fell into her lap.

"Hey," Rory exclaimed softly.

"Hey yourself. Don't listen," Buffy told the younger girl, nothing good could come of it.

"But it's my fault, it I wasn't going to Chilton, mom wouldn't be so upset," Rory shook her head.

"No," Buffy rose from her spot and moved around the table to crouch beside Rory's chair. "This is how they've always been, you know that. So snap out of it, or else I'll put bugs in your bed tonight."

* * *

The car ride home was silent, Buffy had been forced into the passenger seat, and the tension was palpable. As Lorelai hit the edge of town, Buffy unbuckled her seat belt.

"Pull over and let me out, I'm going to walk home, it's a beautiful night," Buffy smiled softly, it really was a beautiful night.

Lorelai looked about to reject the idea entirely but Buffy glanced purposefully at the back seat.

Lorelai pulled to a stop and frowned, "Be careful, you have your cell, right?"

Buffy nodded, "Don't wait up."

The taillights vanished into the darkness after a moment and Buffy started walking home. It was cool outside, cool enough to make her skin prickle. Taking the first steps were awkward, it had been a more than a week since she'd walked for any length in high heels, let alone a mini dress that seriously inhibited her leg movement. Pulling her hair out of the haphazard bun, Buffy shook herself from her head down to her toes.

It felt good. She walked like that, carefree, head tilted back so she could see the stars. The town was quiet and dark, it was late, all the shops were closed, people tucked away in their beds, safe and sound. Buffy walked in the middle of the road, swaying back and forth, she was really beginning to like this town.

Her only warning was her vision going white before some grabbed her hand and yanked. Buffy stumbled into a strong chest, and she watched in fleeting horror as a large SUV sped down the street. She could have been hit, she would have survived, but the slayer in her should have reacted.

"…you okay, maybe I should take you to the hospital," a warm, softly accented voice spoke.

Buffy shook her head and pushed herself backwards, stepping away from the support.

"I'm fine, thank you, I, you saved my life," Buffy looked up and froze, her lips parting in shock.

The man smiled, and reclaimed Buffy's hand, "Must be fate."

Buffy melted a little on the inside, not because of that really cheesy line, okay well maybe a little, but mostly it was the devil-may-care smile.

"Use that line on all the girls," Buffy asked, a smile of her own curling the edges of her lips.

"Naw, just the gorgeous ones when it's true, Anne," he smirked and guided Buffy to the side of the road.

Buffy winced, "It's Buffy, actually."

He didn't miss a beat, "It fits, Buffy, I'm still Lindsey."

Buffy chuckled lightly, Lindsey's own soft, throaty laughter joined hers.

"So Buffy, can I interest you in a cup of coffee," Lindsey asked as he backed up to lean against an old truck, his, Buffy guessed.

Buffy shook her head, cheeks flushing, "It's late, and this is a small town."

"That's a no, then. Alright, how 'bout a recommendation on where to stay?"

Buffy paused before nodding, "Sure, I'll show you the way."

Lindsey opened the driver's side door and helped Buffy up into the cab. She slid across the seat and Lindsey slid in next to her. It only took three minutes to reach the inn parking lot. Buffy jumped down from the truck and tipped her head at the door.

"Goodnight," Buffy bit her lip before turning to start her walk home.

"Wait," Lindsey called, catching her hand once again. "Come in and talk with me for a bit, I don't want you to go yet."

Buffy pursed her lips and shrugged her shoulders, "Just for a few minutes."

Lindsey nodded eagerly and took Buffy's hand as he walked into the Independence inn. The pair got a few curious looks from the night manager, Tobin, but they were quickly upstairs standing more or less awkwardly, alone. Lindsey dropped his overnight bag on the bed.

"So what brings you to Stars Hollow," Lindsey asked as he started to unpack his bag.

Buffy fiddled with her hair, "Family, freedom."

Lindsey looked up and quirked an eyebrow, "Two things not often associated."

"Well I'm strange, the proof, I'm in a hotel room with a strange man," Buffy told him dryly.

Lindsey smirked, "A not so strange man who saved your life."

"Alright, so why are you in Stars Hollow," Buffy returned.

"You," Lindsey said bluntly.

"Oh," was all Buffy could say.

"A while back, I decided to move my practice to Hartford, and imagine my surprise last weeks when I passed an exit sign for Stars Hollow, a place I'd heard of from this beautiful blonde."

"Before you met me, right," Buffy almost pleaded.

"Before I met you," Lindsey confirmed.

"Good, I mean not good, I mean—," Buffy stuttered.

Lindsey cut her off with a gentle hand over her mouth, "I get it. So, how about that cup of coffee tomorrow?"

Buffy sighed, "We'll see, I should go, now."

Lindsey and Buffy smiled at each other, it was one of those hesitant, we're-both-acting-like-dorks smiles.

Buffy waved once and opened the door. Before she could slip out, Lindsey planted a single kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight, Buffy."

"'Night, Lindsey."

* * *

Slipping the spare key into the lock, Buffy resisted the urge to giggle childishly. Lindsey, Cowboy Lindsey, was in Stars Hollow. Stalking was one thing, Fate, was an entirely other. He had saved her from becoming squished Buffy.

Her cell phone buzzed once, before stopping. Un-strapping it from her thigh, the screen gave her cause to pause.

_**One New Message**_

* * *

Hey all, so another chapter down! Spike will come up in the next chapter, and oh dear a new complication…Cowboy! Please review, thanks.


	9. Reminders of a Different Kind

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Gilmore Girls they belong to their respective creators.

A/N: So, thanks for all the reviews! I've slowed down a bit thanks to college. It's great fun—not. Hmm, so I've gotten a lot of people asking if Lindsey is WRH Lindsey—well he is, just he hasn't met WRH yet—maybe he never will.

* * *

"Hey pet, miss you too. Not much on the ooky-spooky front…London's rainy. Sounds like you've settled down, eh pet? Not the Big Bad, I've got things to massacre and people to kill…Don't worry about the Big Bad. I'm gonna go get pissed, bye Goldilocks."

Lying on her back, Buffy kept the phone pressed to her ear and hit repeat, not for the first time. The soft, warm voice filled her head and made her stomach turn.

It was a good thing, and a bad thing. Warmth flooded through her at Spike's voice, it was good to have something familiar to cling on to. The bad thing was the stinging tears that threatened to fall, it was a reminder of the man she loved and the man she killed.

She hit the repeat button again.

* * *

Jess smirked and set down the plate of toast and the cup of coffee.

"Well, well, well, look what the…two addicts dragged in."

Rory glared at the other teen before turning to her mother, "I think that was an insult."

Lorelai's lip quirked, "You wanna help me give him a swirly?"

Buffy rolled her eyes bit her toast and reached for her coffee only to have it whisked away. Buffy growled under her breath and in the middle of the crowded diner she broke rule numero uno: Don't ever go behind the counter.

Ignoring the stares and the warnings from others in the diner, Buffy slid around the counter and after Luke. He dumped her precious liquid down the drain and pulled out a new mug. Buffy's resolve face set in place, she stepped into Luke's personal space.

"Cute Clyde, but I want something to drink, and if I don't get something to drink, I'm going to have to hurt you," Buffy finished sweetly.

Luke held back the gulp at her tone and leaned forward, "You didn't want to drink that swill, Jess made it."

"Luke," Jess cried indignantly.

"What," Luke yelled back.

"My ears are burning," Luke scoffed and threw his towel down.

Buffy sucked on her bottom lip for a second before letting it pop out, "Fine."

Luke shook his head and dropped a teabag into the mug of steaming water, "Don't use that look on me."

Buff's pout became more pronounced, "The only way I could love you more right now, was if that was in a to-go cup and you weren't wearing a shirt."

Planting a big kiss on Luke's cheek Buffy took the mug from his hands and waltzed back to the table.

No one in the diner had moved, all eyes were flashing between Buffy and Luke.

Lorelai leaned forward, "Is his cheek all scraggly and itchy?"

Rory rolled her eyes, "You kissed Luke, Luke let you behind the counter!"

"You kissed my uncle," Jess swallowed in disgust.

Buffy quirked and eyebrow, took a few bites of her toast, stood up with her extra big mug in hand. She made it all the way to the door before she couldn't hold back.

"Hey Luke, you can have your mug back, when you get me one to-go," she smirked before starting out the door.

Luke didn't even try to stop her he just chuckled and went back into the kitchen.

* * *

"Well good morning to you," Michel tittered from behind the front desk.

Buffy sipped her tea and leaned against the reception desk, her mind trailing off to a man who was staying upstairs.

As if to read her thoughts, Michel leaned over as if to share a dirty little secret, "I heard a funny little rumor from Tobin this morning. He said that a certain blonde came in last night with a handsome southern man by the name of Lindsey McDonald, a lawyer."

"Oh yeah," Buffy tried to sound unconcerned, but her heart was rabbiting. "So what am I up for today?"

Sighing as heavily as he dared, Michel glanced down at the schedule, "A nature tour, just try to make sure they don't fall and kill themselves. They tend to ooh and aah over every bug and leaf."

"So Nature for Dummies: Look a flower, oh, an indigenous squirrel, and there, that's big foot."

"Precisely," Michel snickered. "Hiking boots are in the back."

"Eh, I'm good," Michel peeked over the counter to stare at Buffy's not so sensible boots.

* * *

Buffy smiled brightly and introduced herself to the dozen and a half men, women, and children in the lobby.

"Try and keep up, we'll go fairly slow, ask any questions you like, and have some fun," turning, her smile slid off and she started out the door and towards the trail.

They'd been walking for all of ten minutes when a familiar arm looped through hers.

"I have a question, have dinner with me," Lindsey smiled charmingly.

"That wasn't a question," Buffy pointed out.

He chuckled and nudged her, "You're right. So is that a yes?"

"It's not a 'no'," Buffy wheedled.

"Here's what I propose, you, me, dinner, anywhere you want, maybe I take you home, give you a kiss on the doorstep," Lindsey explained it as casually as he could.

Buffy bit down on her smirk, "Uh-huh, and then what? You sweep me off my feet and we get hitched in Vegas?"

"And live happily ever after," he confirmed.

Buffy paused to look back at the rest of the group trailing after them, "And for those of us who live in reality?"

"I go home to Hartford, play lawyer until noon, maybe go to a bar or two, call you and leave an unbelievably sweet message on your machine," Lindsey's hand slid down her arm to interlock with hers.

Buffy spun to face the hikers, "Alright everyone, we're going to head back!"

Turning back to Lindsey she opened her mouth to speak but for once couldn't think of something to say, instead she jogged towards the head of the group. Lindsey remained behind.

* * *

Buffy exchanged a few words with each of the guests, last of all was Lindsey. He stuck his hand out for a handshake. Buffy crossed her arms.

"I'm just losing today aren't I," Lindsey chuckled dryly.

"Why are you really here," she didn't have it in her to be hurt again.

Lindsey met her eyes, with his steel blue ones, "The truth?"

"The truth."

"I couldn't let you walk out of my life."

Buffy's arms dropped in frustration. She'd seen the thrill seeking type before, "Why? Because I pushed you out of the way of spooked horse!"

True the horse had been spooked by a vampire attempting to feed on it, but Lindsey didn't need to know that.

There was silence, it was all she needed. Turning she called a goodbye to Michel and started down the front steps.

"Wait," Lindsey called. "You looked so sad that night, but you were so bubbly, and every time you smiled at me—made looking like a wimp the best thing in the world."

Buffy laughed in pure surprise, before surprising herself, "KC's Tavern, seven on Sunday."

* * *

Buffy plunked herself down at the first open bar seat. Luke plunked down a cup of what Buffy could tell, was coffee. Buffy moaned softly.

"Love is a warm cup of black gold."

Luke just rolled his eyes, "When do I get my mug back?"

"Tomorrow, if you have the proper ransom," Buffy told him lightly after a hearty swallow of scalding coffee.

A half dozen more swallows, and a few dollars on the table and Buffy was out the door with a customary wave over the shoulder. Library, it was high time to start the whole studying part of the learning thing.

Buffy's heart swelled up into her throat, this was the first time she'd stepped foot into a library since…Sunnydale…Giles.

"Ms. Summers!"

Forget her heart being in her throat—it was now plummeting to the depths of hell. She spun and the sight only confirmed her growing unease.

Crossing her arms under her chest and leaning back, Buffy glared, "Judging by the suit, and the British accent, I'd guess you're my new watcher."

* * *

Reviews? Pleases. I am trying.


	10. Watch What

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Gilmore Girls they belong to their respective creators.

A/N: So, thanks for all the reviews! Um, okay, so I might have gotten distracted and forgot about this story for a few months…and then gotten stuck when I tried to write. But here we are, I wrote! Yay!

* * *

"Discretion," the British man pleaded as he stepped into Buffy's personal bubble.

Buffy took another step backwards, further into the library, "Great, so now instead of one stalker, I have two."

He grabbed her hand in a rough handshake, "Wesley Wyndham-Price, at your service, Ms. Summers."

"Oh so not happening," Buffy hissed hands palm out before her chest in frustration.

Spinning on her heel, Buffy hoofed it as fast as she could without attracting looks to the one section she prayed the stereotypical watcher: stuffy, uptight, and tweed, wouldn't follow: The DVD Section.

Leaning against a rack of Fred Astaire films Buffy closed her eyes, brain whirring into action. What to do. What could she do.

"Ms. Summers," the British voice had gone up an octave or two.

Buffy laughed dryly, "Look, you could be the Queen of England and I couldn't give a Boston Tea Party about it."

"What," the man asked in shear confusion. "I believe it would be wise for us to continue this conversation in my apartment."

"No, a world of no," Buffy exclaimed tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I don't know how you found me, but I want you gone. Get it, vanish, disappear, vamoose, evaporate!"

"Ah," Wesley cleared his throat. "As that may be, it doesn't change the fact that I am your Watcher, and you are my Slayer."

Buffy smiled sweetly, "Oh, well this _Slayer_ is out of the game."

Wesley ignored the bitter note to her comment and continued on babbling.

"We need to set up a training schedule and arrange for a workout space. Of course when the Council informs me of our new location we'll leave immediately."

Buffy was in pure disbelief, how thick was the man, "I quit. Can't get much clearer than that. I don't slay anymore. In fact, the only thing I do lately, is travel, and now I'm gonna study. I'm gonna get my G.E.D. maybe go to college, get a degree. But I am not going to slay."

"Mr. Giles' notes did say you were rather obstinate," Wesley muttered more to himself.

"Excuse you," Buffy glared. "Look just get back in the tweed-mobile and go home. Say I'm dead, find the new slayer. Just leave me alone."

Huffing slightly, the Slayer started towards a row of bookshelves, intent on finding what she wanted despite the new complication.

Wesley sighed loudly and followed after the blonde. His short phone call with here previous watcher and Mr. Travers had led him to believe she believed her duty. However, it appeared they were missing a component of her behavior.

"They won't leave you alone. They'll send others, try to take you by force," he told her softly. "And when that fails, they'll send in the squad to kill you and remove the problem. They won't fight fair, they'll stop at nothing to have control over you, even if it means your death."

Frowning Buffy glanced at the nubby carpeting, "How did you even find me?"

"A simple locator spell," he answered.

She shook her blonde head, hair shifting like fine silk, "Took you long enough."

Again the British man cleared his throat, "Actually, the Council was not aware you were not on the hellmouth until a few days ago when Mr. Giles called about his funds."

"Oh," Buffy responded slowly.

Had she really alienated her friends, watcher, and mother so much?

"Yes," Wesley agreed. "Once we knew we began scanning the law enforcement agencies for any reports, but no one was looking for you or reported you missing."

That really bit into the Slayer's tough skin, "My mother?"

"According to Mr. Giles, she hasn't reported you missing, nor does she want to."

"I left for a reason," Buffy told him. "I couldn't trust them anymore, I was alone, and there was nothing left."

* * *

Lorelai Gilmore glared across the front desk, glared at the man that Michel had pointed out. The man that had asked her niece out on a date only a few hours before. Taking a deep, calming breath, the middle Lorelai focused. She couldn't just rail off on the guy, or on Buffy. She knew better than that. Okay, maybe she would rail a little, but talking seemed to be of the good variety first.

Picking up her phone, Lorelai called her daughter, "Hey Kiddo, I was wondering if you could do something for me?"

* * *

Sitting beside each other in a small research room Wesley glanced at Buffy from the corner of his eye.

"There is something I haven't told you, yet."

"Is that right," she asked softly.

Wesley sighed heavily, "The Locator spell was only performed yesterday evening. I was already on my way here, to see you."

"How did you know," her voice had hardened.

"One of the researchers found your Watcher's first diary. It mentioned your aunt. That made it significantly easier to find you."

"Merrick," the name was a prayer and a curse.

Wes nodded heavily, "Ah yes. He wrote me about you. We were close, before his death, in fact, he was my mentor. It was his hope, all those years ago, that one day I would help train you."

Buffy swallowed the growing lump in her throat and forced a smile onto her face, "Oh, well I guess I could try to remove the stick, but I already have a watcher."

"Mr. Giles has been assigned another slayer."

Buffy nodded tightly and sniffed slightly, "Well then, out of the frying pan you go."

"What," he asked in confusion.

That did it, Buffy snickered and that snicker grew and twisted into full blown gut-wrenching laughter.

"I think this might work if we squeeze the Council out of you," Buffy smirked.

Wes gulped, "Well-I-I-I'm not quite sure that is-um, well, necessary."

"Jeeze, Wes," Buffy smiled a real smile at him for the first time, and it was dazzling. "No need to get your stick in a twist. I hear that can be seriously bad for your mojo."

"Stick, mojo," Wes asked with a little clearing of his throat.

Buffy nodded, "Yeah, you know, the stick up your but?"

Wes blushed furiously, "Ms. Summers! I never!"

"Yeah," she confirmed. "I think I can work with this. But if we are going to battle back the hordes of darkness, you should really start calling me Buffy."

Wes blushed a little more and his lips tightened at her statement.

* * *

It was only five in the evening when Buffy stumbled into the house, a veritable mountain of books and journals cradled in her arms.

"Rory," Buffy called loudly. "Lorelai, help!"

"I'm in the kitchen," Lorelai yelled back. "I'm making waffles!"

Buffy dropped the books with a deafening thunk as her eyes went wide and she dashed into the kitchen. She stopped at the sight and her palm met her face with a smack.

"You're making waffles."

Lorelai squirmed as she sat at the table, "Well, by making waffles I meant that Luke made them and I'm putting Nutella on them, just don't tell Luke, he'd never give me waffles again!"

Buffy sighed and dropped into a chair and helped herself to a steaming waffle and some chocolatey-nutty deliciousness.

"And here I thought I was going to have to call the fire department. Did Rory teach you the rules about using the stove without supervision?"

Lorelai swallowed her mouthful of waffle and chocolate, "Um, do it?"

Buffy snickered and Lorelai frowned for a second. Buffy was opening up, faster than expected, but it wasn't a bad thing.

"So," Lorelai started, "Michel told me something interesting this afternoon."

"Oh," Buffy muttered, half knowing what was coming.

Lorelai nodded, "Apparently a lawyer asked you out, and you agreed."

"And you want me to back out," Buffy guessed.

"No, no, well yes," Lorelai winced as her brain stumbled. "I'm worried about you, it's my job to because I love you."

"You know how I mentioned a cowboy," Buffy asked slowly.

"That offered something similar to t-shirt," Lorelai asked innocently.

"Yeah," Buffy licked her lips. "This is him."

Lorelai's jaw dropped figuratively, literally a smile crept onto her lips, "This is 'Save a horse, ride a cowboy' cowboy-lawyer?"

"Yep, I was just as surprised," Buffy told her aunt.

"I want to meet him when he brings you home," Lorelai decided.

"You mean I can go," Buffy's face lit up and she launched herself across the table, barely missing the food, to hug the older woman.

Lorelai nodded and hugged her niece, "You can go, but if I don't like him, he's gone, deal?"

"Deal," Buffy agreed because she trusted Lorelai to be fair—well with her at least, not with Rory, no way in hell.

"So, dating older men, and a lawyer," Lorelai quirked and eyebrow. "Apparently he's not always on the side of law."

Buffy laughed, "I can't believe you just said that. I think Rory and I may have to start monitoring your TV time."

"No." Lorelai squealed. "I can't survive without my Ally McBeal, she pees with men, and there's a dancing baby!"

Buffy stood up and backed away from the kitchen slowly, "Okay, I'm going to go for a walk, and when I come back, we're going to have a chat with Rory about this whole thing."

"No," Lorelai screamed desperately as Buffy dodged out the door and towards a safe haven.

* * *

Review please? I always appreciate them…hehe.


	11. Runs in the Family

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Gilmore Girls they belong to their respective creators.

A/N: Wow, definitely blown away by all of the reviews. Makes me feel loved. So in honor of all of you who reviewed, I decided to kick my butt in gear and write another chapter. Hehe. Hope you enjoy this bit.

* * *

Buffy had dumped all of the clothing she had managed to end up with during her trip onto the bed.

"See," she moaned. "All I own is flannel and the occasional non-ratty shirt."

Lorelai stared at her niece's wardrobe, "How have you survived?"

A dirty glare was the answer.

"Okay," Lorelai surrendered. "We have to go shopping."

Buffy dropped onto the pile of clothing, "But my date is in three hours."

"Right," the older woman scowled. "Where is Rory?"

"Here," a voice called from the front door. "Mrs. Kim finally kicked me out."

Rory had, at the request of her mother stayed elsewhere so that Lorelai could talk to Buffy. The all-clear had never come, so Rory had been dragged to church with the Kim family.

"Whoa," Rory gaped as her eyes landed on the utter mess that was Buffy's 'room'. "What exploded in here?"

Buffy only groaned and flipped over so she could cry into the lump of flannel clothing.

Lorelai bit back the snicker, choosing instead to pat her grieving niece on the back, "Buffy has a date and nothing to wear."

"A date," Rory's face lit up like Christmas. "Who, where, when? Wait, is it Jess!"

Both Lorelai and Buffy turned to look at the usually quiet—compared to them—girl.

"Okay," the brunette woman said slowly, "who are you and what have you done with my daughter?"

The petite blonde slayer nodded, "Yeah, what happened to Rory? Oh god, did Miss Patti brainwash you!"

Was it bad that little more than a weak had passed, and Buffy was up on most of the townspeople's quirks. Of course she'd had a little help in the form of Luke pointing out the dangers of living in a busy-body of a small town.

It was Rory's turn to glare, "No, but Buffy has a date!"

"Not if I don't have anything to where," Buffy whimpered.

Rory rolled her eyes and pulled Buffy into a sitting position, "So, Jess?"

"No," Buffy finally answered.

"Who?"

"A guy," Buffy hedged.

Rory frowned, hands on hips, she wasn't one to take lightly, "Does Jess know?"

"Does it matter," Buffy asked petulantly.

Lorelai and Rory exchanged a look before answering simultaneously, "Duh."

"He likes you," Rory explained as if Buffy was a child. "Even a blind man could see that."

Buffy crossed her arms and shook her head, "No, no he doesn't. And it doesn't matter because at best we're friends, okay?"

Lorelai's dark eyes glimmered as they narrowed, "I bet you you're wrong. He loves you."

The teasing note in her voice irritated the slayer. This was not exactly how she wanted her first date post-Angel to go.

"And again I say there isn't going to be a date if I don't find something to wear!"

"Rory," Lorelai commanded pointing in the direction of the kitchen, "conference!"

* * *

Safe in the kitchen Lorelai paced, "They're going to KC's Tavern. We need cute and flirty without overdressed. What do you have?"

Rory frowned, "Frump? We have to make Jess drool."

"She's not dating Jess," Lorelai frowned pulling back.

Rory sighed, "I know that, but they should be dating."

"You're evil," Lorelai hissed in amazement. "You are my daughter!"

Rory struggled out of her mother's arms, "Alright, alright. Now, we need to excavate your closet."

Lorelai's eyes widened in horror at Rory's statement, "No! Not my baby!"

Rory dodged around Lorelai and up the stairs, Buffy following only because it seemed the thing to do.

* * *

An hour and a half playing Barbie to two hormonal females was not exactly Buffy's ideal afternoon. Sure, she'd enjoyed that once upon a time, but now Buffy kept thinking about all the things she should have been doing. Whittling stakes, sharpening her knives, reading the obituaries, scouting the graveyards, looking for signs of the apocalypse, pretty much anything but playing dress-up.

Even while showering Buffy hadn't been left alone.

"So, who is it," Rory pressed. "Do I know him?"

"His name is Lindsey, and no you don't," Buffy relented.

Lorelai giggled in her own special way where her whole body shook like she was trying to hold it in. "Michel says he's a hottie!"

The blonde whimpered, "He is, god he is. You know," she murmured softly, almost to herself, "this will be my first date since…Angel."

Lorelai frowned as she leaned against the doorframe, "Angel."

It was softly spoken, not quite a question or a statement.

Shaking her head, Buffy straightened and continued washing up, "He was…he was…I loved him. We…he changed. Now he's…gone."

That was the most Buffy had spoken about Angel to anyone besides her pillow and Spike. Tears prickled hotly behind Buffy's eyes and she sniffed slightly before smiling reflexively though no one could see it.

"So, do we have a winning outfit," Buffy asked ready for a new subject—desperate really.

"Yes we do," Buffy could hear the smile in Rory's voice.

Another hour of tugging and pulling and pinching and prodding resulted in two very chipper Gilmores, and one blindfolded Buffy.

"So can I look now," Buffy asked as she fidgeted.

"Almost," Lorelai stretched out as she put the finishing touches of lip-gloss on her niece, "done!"

The blindfold was removed, and Buffy couldn't help the pre-date glow that flooded her. The little butterflies in her tummy and the tightening of her heart, all good things that she hadn't felt in far too long.

Lorelai and Rory were good to be sure. Buffy had been dressed in a lavender miniskirt with a little slit up the thigh, a white wraparound v-neck t-shirt, and black and white peep toe wedged sandals. Her golden hair was down, curling softly to just below her breasts. What little makeup she wore was soft and natural. All in all, Buffy looked gorgeous and it only added to the pre-date-jittery-wonderfulness.

She smiled brightly, like she hadn't had a reason to in a long time.

"Quit your day jobs," the slayer smirked.

"You like," Lorelai grinned over Buffy's shoulder.

"I like."

Rory had a smirk of her own, "Good, now let's go, we're heading to Luke's for dinner and then home for interrogation time."

Buffy winced, "Don't make him run away, please. He's really nice!"

Leading Buffy out of the house, Rory linked arms with the slightly older girl, "So tell me all about him."

A lip quiver on Buffy's part did nothing to get her out of the situation, "Fine, he's sweet, and brave, and a bit older than me."

The last bit was said in an almighty rush.

Lorelai who already knew that just stayed quiet and let her daughter do the dirty work.

"Older," was the yelp. "How much older?"

"Twenty-something," the slayer mumbled behind a cough.

"Twenty," Rory confirmed.

Buffy blushed, okay, so she had a thing for older guys, but this time the older guy wasn't older than dirt, he was just older.

"Seven," she blushed even harder, red staining her cheeks for no real reason.

"Twenty-seven!"

Rory stopped walking, but Buffy and Lorelai kept on. The youngest of the trio was having a slight conniption.

Grinding her teeth, Rory jogged to make up the distance between her and her family, "Twenty-seven! That's illegal!"

Buffy scowled, "Only if we have sex."

"Yeah," Lorelai piped in, "besides, he's a lawyer."

"A lawyer," Rory repeated.

"And a cowboy," her mother added 'helpfully'.

"Hold it," Rory's face was pale. "The cowboy from the story?"

Buffy wilted slightly, "What gave it away?"

"Mom is practically skipping," Rory deadpanned.

Lorelai pouted at being singled out, "Well I wanna see the cowboy, besides, if he were a few years older, I'd jump his bones."

Rory inhaled sharply and started walking towards the visible town-square, "I really didn't need that mental image."

"Glad to help," Lorelai called loudly.

"You are mean," Buffy gave a huff of laughter.

Turning on the other girl, Lorelai grinned like a wolf, "Okay, you have your phone, money, mace?"

"Yes, yes, and no," Buffy replied. "Besides, I know Kung-Fu."

"Really," Lorelai asked excitedly.

Buffy nodded, "Yeah. K-U-N-G-F-U."

"And now you're the mean one," Lorelai glared playfully. "Come on, it's almost seven!"

* * *

"Yo, Uncle Luke," Jess yelled as he peered out the window. "Look at the Gilmore trio."

True Buffy wasn't a Gilmore in name, but to the townspeople she was a Gilmore at heart: Quirky, a little crazy, and addicted to coffee.

Luke sighed and ambled over to the window, "What now?"

He didn't need an answer, there was Lorelai, Rory, and Buffy. Buffy was dressed up compared to the other two. And then they split off, Buffy heading across the road and away from Luke's while Rory and Lorelai headed straight towards them. The two peeping toms ducked out of view and started working furiously until the bell over the door started to jingle.

Look looked up and breathed heavily, "Hey. Where's Buffy?"

Lorelai pursed her lip to keep from laughing, she knew Luke, and she knew this was him trying to be subtle.

"She's got a date tonight," Rory supplied with a glance towards Jess.

"Oh," Luke's voice was a pinch higher than natural, "wow. I mean she's only been in town a week and she's seeing someone already?"

Jess was muttering under his breath and scrubbing the counter a little harder than necessary. Luke was trying to sound as unconcerned as possible.

"Who is it," the flannel clad man asked.

Rory slumped down at a table, "We don't know, never met him. But we will later when he drops Buffy off."

"So he doesn't live in town," Jess finally spoke, voice tight but just as airy as his uncles.

Apparently Luke's family didn't do unconcerned very well.

Lorelai shook her head and picked up a menu as she sat down, "Nope, from what Buffy told me he's opening up a practice in Hartford."

"What," Luke nearly growled as his hands started to smooth over his baseball cap.

Jess swallowed and tossed his towel down and growled, "I'm going out."

Buffy stepped through the door to KC's and was immediately reminded of the Bronze. The lighting was low and the music was swirling. Sure it wasn't a club, and the music wasn't deafening, but the feeling was the same.

She spotted him sitting in a booth across the room and gave a little half-wave as the hostess led her to the table.

Lindsey rose and kissed her cheek, one hand grasping hers as they both sat down again.

"I'm glad you came," he admitted. "I was a little nervous you wouldn't."

Buffy smiled, "Against my better judgment, I like you, a lot, and I'd be kicking myself if I didn't come."

"Good," Lindsey smiled and little dimples appeared in his cheeks.

* * *

Buffy couldn't help but grin he looked delicious. Dark brown hair smoothed back but still shaggy as ever, blue-gray eyes sparkling in the dim light. The slacks and blue button-up combo only made Buffy drool as she imagined what full on lawyer gear would do for his body. He was tall, but not wry in any way, he was built as any cowboy was.

Okay, she was staring. But he didn't seem to mind.

* * *

Review as always: next chapter will have the rest of the date, meet the 'rents and perhaps a little fluff for Dean and Rory.


	12. No One Expects

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Gilmore Girls they belong to their respective creators.  
A/N: This is my Birthday Special...enjoy!

.

.

.

* * *

In a sleepy little town in Connecticut, a young man skipped rocks across a pond, a mother daughter duo laughed happily in a little diner, a man growled angrily into a phone, and a couple had their first date.

* * *

Buffy laughed softly as Lindsey told a story about a client who had wanted to sue her neighbor for not being handsome.

"Christmas, a few years back, my Aunt dumped whipped cream down this guys pants because he wouldn't leave me alone," Buffy licked her lips. "Then she pied her mother in the face—which got us both sent upstairs."

"I wish I could have seen that," Lindsey grinned.

Buffy couldn't help but retort, "Stick around long enough, and you'll probably see a repeat."

"I'll make sure to stick around then," the cowboy drawled.

Burgers half-eaten, the pair continued to talk. Buffy surprised at the mere fact she hadn't been pulled away or completely screwed up their first date.

"Alright, so I know you're a lawyer, and you ride horses, what else do you do," the blonde asked with a smirk.

Lindsey sipped his coke, "Well I dabble with playing the guitar, and I like dancing too, old movies. I'm not the brightest guy around, sometimes I do stupid things, but I try to do the right thing in the end."

Buffy could only smile, she liked honesty, and she liked that he wasn't perfect…well maybe that made him perfect in her eyes.

"I can deal with that," she grinned and swiped a fry from his plate.

"Hey," he yelped. "Eat your own fries, Missy."

The lower lip jutted out and she batted her lashes, "But yours taste better."

Lindsey was broken with just one look, "Okay, I'll share, just put the pout away, Sweetheart."

Buffy's eyes narrowed, "Deal."

Lindsey grinned, his lips pulling into the mirthful countenance, "Okay, so what do you do besides look gorgeous, and wrangle spooked horses?"

"Well," Buffy said thoughtfully, "on Tuesdays, I avert the apocalypse, I ice skate from time to time, I'm working on my G.E.D., and I'm a sucker for dancing."

Lindsey inhaled, "The apocalypse, really? And I thought my job was hard."

Buffy laughed with him, it was nice to be normal for a little while.

* * *

Luke left Caesar in charge of the diner and started towards the fishing pond. Of course there weren't many fish in the pond, and it was really only good for pushing Jess in.

And there was his nephew, the delinquent with a heart of gold. Not.

"Hey," Luke called. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing," Jess returned with the hard edge that his upset statements usually had.

Luke crossed his arms over his chest, "Okay, do you wanna stop scaring the few fish that are in there to death?"

"No."

Luke scowled and scratched his head in frustration, "What's got your panties in a twist?"

Jess froze and finally looked at his uncle, "My 'panties'?"

"Yeah," Luke confirmed. "You stormed out of the diner. Do you like her that much, or are you just being a jerk?"

"What would you know," Jess growled darkly. "Just leave me alone."

"Fine," Luke sighed. "But so help me…if you even try to hurt Buffy. Do you understand me? I know you Jess, one little prank or interruption and I will kill you."

"Whatever," Jess grumbled as the other man retreated.

* * *

Shaking her blonde head, Buffy couldn't believe what Lindsey was doing. He'd walked right on over to the jukebox, and even though there weren't all that many people in the restaurant, he slipped in a coin and pressed a button.

A slow song started to play and the slayer smiled reflexively, she'd loved the song as a little girl. It had been a long while since she'd heard it, or had the chance to think about it.

"May I have this dance," Lindsey asked with a little flourish of a bow.

Buffy placed her hand in his and she was pulled onto the little dance floor. Pressed against each other, the couple swayed to the Rolling Stones' _Wild Horses_. Surprisingly Buffy's thoughts were, well, nonexistent. She wasn't plagued by guilt or anger, she was just relaxed, happy, even.

* * *

Luke closed up the diner and picked up his toolbox before climbing into his truck. Of course when he to where he was going, he didn't look one hundred percent innocent. In truth, he looked very guilty. He kept shifting his gaze to the sides as he made his was up to the porch and knocked on the door.

Lorelai swung the door open and immediately quirked an eyebrow at the sight before her.

"Can I help you," she asked with a little smirk.

Luke coughed slightly, "Yeah, didn't you want me to fix that sink?"

Frowning, Lorelai tried to remember, "Sink?"

"Last month, you said the laundry room sink was dripping," Luke fibbed.

"I did," Lorelai frowned. "Well alright. Sink's in the back…where it always is."

Luke shook his head, only Lorelai would say something like that, "Alright. It shouldn't take too long…but then again…"

He trailed off as he walked further into the house.

He fiddled under the perfectly fine sink for a whole ten minutes before Lorelai's squeal echoed through the house.

"Rory," Lorelai screamed. "They're here!"

Luke sat bolt upright, just barely missing the pipe he'd been 'fixing'. Scrambling off the floor, he tossed the one tool he'd been holding for appearance's sake into the box and straightened his clothing.

He pretended, quite well, to be oblivious to the sound of the front door opening and pleasant exchanges.

Walking into the entrance hall he schooled his expression into mild surprise, "Oh sorry, I'll just be going…"

Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Actually, I kind of need you to help me open a window later."

"Right," Luke nodded and set down his toolbox.

Buffy frowned at her friends and family, "Right. Lindsey, this is my Aunt Lorelai, my cousin Rory, and Clyde. Guys, this is Lindsey."

Apparently Buffy wasn't fooled by Luke's presence. Of course, neither was Lorelai, but neither would say anything to the contrary.

"Luke," the baseball capped man corrected and extended his hand.

Lindsey inclined his head and shook the hand that was offered, firm but not too tight, he wasn't a lawyer for nothing. He knew how to schmooze, and press the right buttons.

Rory's eyes twinkled in mischief, "Hey Luke, will you make coffee?"

The man nodded and the group headed to the kitchen, "By the way, Bonnie, you bring my mug to the diner tomorrow or I'll cut you off from coffee."

Buffy whimpered, hand still wrapped in Lindsey's, "No, I promise, I'll be there!"

"Coffee junkie," Lindsey chuckled.

"You don't know the half of it," Luke muttered darkly. "The three of them could drink Brazil dry."

"I'll keep that in mind," Lindsey smiled charmingly.

Once everyone was sitting and coffee was brewing, Lorelai turned on Buffy's date, "So, a lawyer."

"Yes, Ma'am," Lindsey nodded.

Respectful always earned points with Lorelai.

Rory bit her lip, "So how'd you meet?"

A light blush entered Lindsey's cheeks, "Buffy grabbed my horse who'd been spooked. Saved me from a hoof to the chest."

Luke's eyebrows disappeared up into his cap, "Oh?"

Lorelai kicked the diner owner under the table, "So you moved your practice to Hartford and decided to take the weekend off?"

"Sorta," Lindsey shrugged. "Buffy mentioned she was headed east, to a town near Hartford. Happiness of coincidences that I'd already bought a space out here."

Buffy squeezed his hand in encouragement. She was having tiny flashbacks to when Angel met her mother…and their first kiss. And God did she hope this went better than that.

Lorelai saw the slightly spaced look on Buffy's face and frowned, "So when are you heading back to Hartford?"

Buffy's head snapped up as Lindsey answered, "Tomorrow morning."

"Well then we should probably let you get back to the inn and get some sleep," Lorelai smiled firmly putting an end to the 'interrogation'.

* * *

Standing on the porch facing Lindsey, both of her hands trapped in his, Buffy looked up at the man who'd made her forget the hurt for the night.

"So I guess this is goodnight," Lindsey chuckled, eyes sparkling.

Buffy returned the laugh, "Yeah, I guess so."

Unaware of the three on the other side of the door Lindsey just kept stroking Buffy's hand, the slayer, on the other hand was fully aware of the peeping and prying toms.

"So do I pass the test," the lawyer asked.

"Yes."

He grinned, "That mean I can call you?"

She nodded and slipped one hand out of his so she could hand him a cardboard coaster she'd tucked into her skirt—being the slayer had some upsides.

"You'll probably need this then."

Lindsey turned the cardboard circle under his fingers, it was pleasantly warm and had 13 numbers scrawled across it. It was tucked into his front pocket.

"I had a good time tonight," Lindsey murmured.

"I did too, first time in a long time," she admitted shyly.

Then he was leaning down, and Buffy's heart fluttered lightly. His lips brushed against her cheek just as they had the night at the inn.

She didn't have time to frown or pull him back because he was already on the stairs.

"Night," he called back.

"Night," Buffy muttered a little darkly as she pulled the door open.

Inside three troublesome people had just jumped onto the couch and started talking loudly.

Buffy frowned even further, "Hey."

"So," Lorelai prompted giddily.

Rory was squirming, "Did he kiss you?"

"On the cheek," was Buffy's subdued response.

"What," Lorelai exclaimed in sympathy—though she, Rory, and Luke all knew about the cheek-kiss.

Buffy shrugged and kicked off her shoes, "Well, at least he didn't run screaming from me."

Lorelai patted the couch, "Come on, should we make Luke get us ice cream?"

"No," Buffy sighed, "as far as first dates go, this was pretty non-horrible."

Luke was starting to feel a little out of his depth, "Well I should go, make sure Jess is…not robbing the bank."

"Hey Clyde," Buffy called as Luke attempted to escape. "Thanks for caring."

Luke frowned and Lorelai swore she saw his eye twitch, "I have to go."

Once Luke was far, far away, Lorelai turned on her niece.

"I like him."

Rory licked her lips, "He's so pretty."

Lorelai instantly agreed, "Delicious."

"Yeah," Buffy sighed.

"So how was the date," Lorelai pressed as she pulled a pack of Red Vines out from under a magazine.

"Perfect," Buffy pouted. "We went to KC's. He paid, we chatted. He saw the Jukebox, and now we have a song…we slow danced, he's amazing. This is terrible!"

"Why," Rory cried.

"Because," Buffy whined as she buried her face in her aunt's shoulder. "He's perfect! And I'm horrible, God. I just wanna lick him."

Rory's eyes widened in mild horror and full shock, "Umm, too much information."

Lorelai snickered, "Aww, poor baby. Is he ripped?"

Rory whimpered and went running from the room.

"Remind me to tell you what happened back in Texas some other day," Buffy winked.

* * *

Buffy was tossing and turning. Though she was still pleasantly tingly from the date, she was second guessing everything. What was she doing dating a normal guy. Hell she shouldn't even have been dating. She was the slayer.

Shaking herself bodily, Buffy sat up on her bed and looked out the window at the pale moon that glowed in the sky. Buffy had to admit that she really loved living in Stars Hollow. It was smaller than Sunnydale, and the glow of shopping districts was nonexistent. She could actually see the stars, it put the slayer at ease. She had come to love the night, she thrived in it. And there was no place that felt more like night and darkness than a graveyard, but Stars Hollow was becoming a close second—Buffy preferred the town to graveyards but the slayer was a big part of her.

A soft buzzing snapped the slayer back to reality. Picking up the ringing phone, Buffy unlatched the window and slid it open before slipping out onto the porch.

"Hello," Buffy spoke softly into the phone.

"Hey Pet," Spike's smooth voice answered her.

Buffy smiled at the man she could almost call friend, "Spike. I've sort of missed you."

"Yeah, me too, just don't tell anyone, I have a reputation to maintain and all that," Spike smirked.

"Big Bad," Buffy agreed half-heartedly. "I don't know what I'm doing."

The confession caused the line to go silent.

"What happened," Spike asked after a moment.

"A watcher found me, my mother doesn't care that I'm gone, I went on a date and I didn't feel guilty. But I'm not normal, I'm the slayer, the slayer is me," Buffy moaned.

"But you're not like other slayers," Spike corrected her with a growl. "If you were, I'd have killed you by now."

Buffy frowned, "Thanks, I think. So how've you been? Massacring the village?"

"Oh yeah," Spike agreed flippantly. "Nah, been thinking about heading back to the States. Rain isn't really my thing, ruins my hair."

"Well if you promise to behave, I wouldn't hate it terribly if you stopped by to try and kill me," Buffy offered with a shy grin.

"We'll see, Pet," Spike snickered. "Goodnight."

Tossing the phone back inside the house, Buffy frowned as something moved on the periphery of her vision. Retreating into the shadows, the slayer watched and waited, ready to attack. She nearly collapsed in disbelief at who bent over the front door…picking the lock.

"So, what are you doing here, Jess," Buffy smirked as Jess straightened and turned towards her before freezing.

She reveled in his pain as he swallowed in nervousness.

At last he snapped out of it and pulled a book from his coat pocket, "I wanted to return this book. It's Rory's."

"Hmm, oh well why don't you come back during operational hours," Buffy suggested sweetly.

Jess sniffed, "Mm, not my style."

Buffy leaned back against the siding, "Right."

Jess rocked on his heels, "So you like 'em old, or what?"

"Excuse you," Buffy frowned, anger tingeing her stance.

"Your date," Jess tossed out lightly. "I hear he's real dreamy."

Buffy frowned, "And we're done."

Jess rolled his eyes, tossed the book to Buffy and headed back the way he came.

"And by the way," Buffy called after him, "I don't like them old. I like them experienced, and mature."

"Whatever," Jess scoffed as he retreated into the night.

.

.

.

.

* * *

So today is my 20th birthday...it was pretty chill. But i figured i'd give my readers a little treat by updating a couple of my stories...please review i always love feedback.


End file.
